


The Lost Supports: Lon'qu/Say'ri

by Unionhack



Series: The Lost Supports [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Support Logs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unionhack/pseuds/Unionhack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a series of stories featuring script-style, hypothetical support logs for characters in Fire Emblem: Awakening who didn't get to interact very much in-game. Written to resemble the in-game support logs as much as possible, of course.</p><p>Say'ri observes Lon'qu's Feroxian sword-drawing technique and teaches him a little about the customs of the home that he left so early.</p><p>Rank C to S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rank C

LON'QU: Another day past, another session complete. My dream to master the sword continues ever onward.

SAY'RI: Pray tell, what are you doing?

LON'QU: Gah! Stay back, woman!

SAY'RI: Forgive me if I startled you, but I was merely observing your technique with your blade.

LON'QU: Y-you were watching me this... entire time?

SAY'RI: Yes, and pardon my criticism, but your sheathing technique is incorrect. 

LON'QU: I beg your pardon?

SAY'RI: Your blade is of Chon'sin make, and one must take care to draw and sheathe it carefully. Doing otherwise will damage the blade and the scabbard alike. 

SAY'RI: Here, allow me to-

LON'QU: Back! Keep your distance!

SAY'RI: Fie! It is like dealing with a child! My gender should not phase you so, I am merely attempting to show you the proper technique.

LON'QU: Use your own blade, then.

SAY'RI: Very well... Observe closely. 

SAY'RI: The move is smooth, flowing. It is not unlike drawing the blade from thin air, should you perform it correctly.

SAY'RI: I know not where you learned your technique, but drawing the blade abruptly is no way to treat such an item. 

LON'QU: Hmph... Very well, I shall... attempt this technique.

SAY'RI: I would ask that you show me once you are finished. 

LON'QU: As you wish...


	2. Rank B

SAY'RI: Lon'qu? Might I have a word?

LON'QU: ...what is it that you want?

SAY'RI: I spoke to Khan Flavia earlier. I owe you an apology for being so curt about your technique before. 

SAY'RI: I had made the assumption that you had learned your art in Chon'sin. Truthfully, I knew not that you were from Ferox.

LON'QU: I spent my first few years in Chon'sin. Ferox is where I learned to wield the blade. It is my home.

SAY'RI: And one must honor the traditions of their home. I was just... protective of the blade, perhaps.

SAY'RI: In Chon'sin, our blades are precious tools, extensions of ourselves in battle. To treat them without the utmost respect is... alien to me.

SAY'RI: Imagine my surprise when I first laid eyes upon Chrom, ripping his priceless heirloom blade from his scabbard to run a Valmese cavalier through!

LON'QU: Chrom's Falchion is different. Resilient, blessed... After hearing your words before, I have come to see my blade in a new light.

SAY'RI: Is that so?

LON'QU: Er... yes. A blade should be treated as its origin demands. In light of this... I have attempted this drawing technique as you have instructed.

SAY'RI: Ah, very well. Let us see it, then.

LON'QU: Very well... there. Finished.

SAY'RI: A fine effort, yet still imperfect. Watch again.

SAY'RI: ...there.

LON'QU: You performed the move exactly as I did!

SAY'RI: Patience and details, Lon'qu. Your grip was incorrect. And this is still at slow speeds.

LON'QU: You perform this even quicker? 

SAY'RI: Of course. In battle, one must be able to draw their blade at a moment's notice. Behold!

LON'QU: Urk!

SAY'RI: In the blink of an eye, a blade untarnished by the edges of its sheath is at your throat. 

SAY'RI: Do you see now?

LON'QU: Lower your blade, woman.

SAY'RI: Still this with the 'woman' as if it a detriment to who I am. You have much to learn, Lon'qu, and I have much to teach. 

LON'QU: Urgh... Let us begin again with the grip.

SAY'RI: As you wish. Now, again, watch closely, if you can bear to stand a few feet away without melting.


	3. Rank A

SAY'RI: There! Just so, Lon'qu! That was a perfect draw at a speed that could blind a man.

LON'QU: At long last... I had feared you intended to keep me here until morning.

SAY'RI: Ha! Do not tempt me, swordsman. There are many things that I could show you about the way of the sword in Chon'sin. However...

LON'QU: However?

SAY'RI: I do not wish to fill your head with too many of those techniques.

SAY'RI: One of your strengths is your command of a Chon'sin blade used with the ferocity of a Feroxian. Your diversity makes you powerful.

LON'QU: I believe Basilio would use the phrase "A little of everything makes a better soup."

SAY'RI: A good phrase! But there is more I can teach you about Chon'sin than just the swordplay. How long were you among us, might I ask?

LON'QU: For most of my childhood, I remained in Chon'sin. I lived in a slum. I learned little of 'our' ways.

SAY'RI: I see. And why did you leave, might I ask?

LON'QU: ...I was weak and someone close to me paid the price.

SAY'RI: Ah... very well, I will ask no more.

LON'QU: Is that so? Most would leap at the chance to learn about something so secret.

SAY'RI: I am not 'most'. I would not pester a man who wishes to speak no more of loss.

SAY'RI: I know well the pain of loss, Lon'qu... I would not have you recall more than you wish.

LON'QU: I... Yes. Thank you, Say'ri.


	4. Rank S

SAY'RI: ...and thus concludes the tale of the Red Hilt.

LON'QU: Incredible. Chon'sin has many heroes of great renown, it seems... I had learned far too little.

SAY'RI: Wars, terrible as they are, breed many heroes, Lon'qu. Perhaps in time, this campaign against Walhart may see you elevated to their status.

LON'QU: Me? Hardly. I am a simple man. I like swords and I swing my sword in the direction I am told to. I am no hero.

SAY'RI: Mayhaps I should tell you the tale of the Silent Sister, who defeated an entire army of brigands who slew her father without speaking a word.

SAY'RI: A hero needs not be boisterous or recite great speeches to be considered one. They must simply be effective in what they do. 

LON'QU: Hmph... Coming from you, it almost sounds like I could accomplish such things.

SAY'RI: I believe you could, Lon'qu. You've the makings of a legend, given some confidence. 

SAY'RI: After all, I say heroes need only be effective, but a deadly swordsman afraid of the fairer sex would hardly inspire any tales!

LON'QU: Yes, well... Perhaps I should... make the first move in rectifying that.

SAY'RI: Lon'qu, what is this... Is this a ring?

LON'QU: If you don't want it, I will take it back.

SAY'RI: Fie! Give me a moment, you daft fool! You expect me to not be surprised?

LON'QU: I've never done this before either, I'll have you know.

SAY'RI: Yes, well... You will never have to again.

LON'QU: Does that mean...?

SAY'RI: Yes, Lon'qu, I accept. I accept with all of my heart!

LON'QU: I had not dreamed you would do so, truthfully.

SAY'RI: Confidence, my love. Now, there are others things I could tell you of Chon'sin, but... I believe it would be best to show you once this is all over. 

LON'QU: As you would have it. I seem to be learning something new from you with each passing day.


End file.
